BASIC - MEPS July 16, 2012
by GraphMik
Summary: This is the cover and first entry of my experience in Basic Combat Training for the United States Army.


**Basic**

By Mikhail Mendoza

Introduction

These recorded documents are based on actual true events that occurred during Basic Combat Training at a disclosed installation-training center. Names that were written to in the original journal is replaced with different names for disclosed reasons. All references to the United States Army and United States Department of Defense are not intended to offend or discriminate to any personnel. The intention of this document is to support and give an idea to future soldiers on what to expect and prepare for Basic Combat Training with the United States Army. Please be aware that these documents do have profanity, however, it is censored.

July 16, 2012 – September 27, 2012

July 16, 2012

**MEPS**

To whoever reads this,

My name is Mike. Short for Michael. This is my very first entry in this notebook. I'm currently waiting in MEPS to be weighed before I ship out to my training center for Basic Combat Training. The anxiety levels and depression is still bad and high. At MEPS, these mean a** civilians that work here are seriously straight up rude and mean. This is the first process a future soldier. They weigh you to see if you're even "fit" and qualified to even make it through Basic Combat Training. Note, this isn't just for the Army but also the Marines, Air Force, Coast Guard, and the Navy. If you were or are over by like 10 pounds extra, the doctors delay you for like two weeks to lose 10 or more pounds just to make the cut. As for me, I am a big guy because I love protein and love to lift heavy a** weights. The Army's ideal weight for me, since I am 5'11, is 190 lbs. WTF. WTF. WTF. I f*cking weigh like 240 lbs. SOMEHOW. SOMEWAY. I made the cut because my body fat is less than 24%. I guess all this damn power lifting paid off, no? Anyways, also MEPS, you may have to take this "personality" test, which depends if you scored low on the ASVAB exam, and it's pretty confusing and stupid. Pretty much this test consist of scenarios thrown at you and it gives you a few choices to react with. For an example: If you have a friend that is in deep trouble with money and your mom gave you money to buy her milk, would you give that friend the money to help him or her out?

See, sh*t gets a little confusing and frustrating. The funny thing is that these questions are repeated to you but in different words. After all that crazy sh*t is done, you have to wait hours and more f*cking hours just to be processed at whatever station they tell you go to. Anyways, back to the medical part, the doctors, male and female, will have you strip down to your underwear and/or bra. Be prepared to smell the most disgusting nasty a**es you will ever smell. I kid you not. Half of these "recruits" can't even wash their a**es. I respect their decision in enlisting at whatever branch they desire but at least wash your a**! Now back to what I was saying about the medical part. These doctors will make you do some "flexibility" drills to see if you have any physical defect in joints or muscles. They made me do the duck walk, squats, run in circles, jumping jacks, swing my arms, rotate my neck and head. I mean it seem understanding but it was just stupid how I had to wait hours just to take a stupid 20 minute flexibility drill. After that, the doctors pull you into a little private room to inspect your "goods" and "pickles" to see if have any visible defects. I swear, the doctor I had almost violated my a**. That sh*t takes like 5 minutes to do. So after all that commotion with the doctors, you obviously get dress and wait outside the examination room. I waited like 30 minutes to get my results and I passed. Another thing you have to be aware is the drug test, ear examination, and eye vision examination. I am going to assume you've been through those three tests at some point in your life, even in high school. If not, youtube it. Another stupid advisory, they tell you to keep your phones and iPODS off. Sh*t, you think I turned my stuff off? HA! However, keep yourself discipline and low profile because I sh*t you NOT, there are a lot of commissioned officers and non-commissioned officers. Okay, if you have no damn idea what the he** I am talking about, I am talking about Captains, Lieutenants, Sergeants, Recruiters, etc. If you are talking loud or running through the hallways, you will be verbally and mentally slammed onto the floor wishing you never thought of joining the military. Sh*t, I wishing that when I'm not even getting into trouble. Just stay low profile, keep sh*t to yourself, don't talk with others unless a military personnel tell you to. As for the civilians that work there, you definitely have to respect their job duties even though they take sh*t to another level. The whole time I did held small talks with recruits, I was texting friends and family, and I was on my iPOD trying to stay calm and motivated to the Bee Gees, Transformers movie theme song, Army theme song, and some Latin songs. It did work but you have to be zoned out of the fact you are about to sign your damn life away to the military and live through month of hell in Basic Combat Training.

Back to my feelings and emotions. There is so much frustration and question to how and why my life I the way it is. It is sad to see myself and others sign our life away to protect these damn spoiled and rich a** people like the Kardashians, Snooki, etc. These people that have no productive effect to our nation and to society but to make themselves look like an a** and waste our tax paying dollars. Yes, I pay taxes like an ordinary citizen. As we cry, suffer, and experience hardship of these next few months in B.C.T and the military life, the "fortunate's" get to sip champagne, sleep comfortably, etc.

I don't know why I wanted to be in the military. I don't know why I want to sacrifice my time and life for those who didn't a give a damn about me. Sh*t, even those who don't even know people like me exist. It's not like it even matters. I am the type of the guy that is into music production, lifting heavy in the gym, and having the passion to become a police officer especially in New York.

Lissette is my ex-fiancée. We met in college back in 2010. We didn't start dating until like a month later after we met. Let me tell you something. She was, and still is, the best thing that happened to me in a very LONG time. We were like Bonnie & Clyde. We were like Beyonce and Jay-Z. We were white on rice. We were the best friends a couple can be. I can, and had, speak about anything and everything with her. From religion beliefs to our favorite se… Wait, let me not even get into that category. The greatest moment we created and shared was our first kiss at a bus terminal. See, a big guy like, that likes to do missions and sh*t like that is into that romantic stuff. Have you ever or do you even know who Paula Patton is? The actress? Robin Thicke's wife? Well, Lissette looks just like Paula. From her hair line to her f*cking toes. I kid you not! She's been really good to me. I never met a beautiful woman who almost, well 90%, has the same personality as mine. Unfortunately, we got into a big fight due to trust issues and her life decisions that destroyed the relationship. Our last conversation ended with her cursing at me and stating that she is pregnant. Now a typical guy would freak out and say, "that ain't my baby until you take that f*cking DNA test b*tch!". As for me, I became the happiest man alive… again. Yes, again. She was pregnant before in February 2011 but unfortunately we lost the baby around that time. It still haunts me.

See, with these current emotions, anxiety, and frustration that I have sitting in this smelly a** MEPS building got me stressing out and worrying about my health in the training. But besides my a**, now Lissette and the baby. I just want to stand in the middle of no where with her and my parents and just pour out every f*cking stressful thought I have. Damn, I miss everyone and everything I once took for granted… Well not everyone and everything. Damn, now I'm actually waiting in this waiting room to get into a van to the airport. F*ck this.

Lis, I love you ma.


End file.
